


Different Kind of Therapy

by MCK25



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: ABDL, Adult baby, Age Regression, Alcohol, Angst, Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Past, Peach just wants a day off with Daisy, Some angst, Stupidity, Swearing, Therapy, Trauma, diaper lover, like a lot of fluff, mentioned past, trauma mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCK25/pseuds/MCK25
Summary: This seems so new to me but it actually looks and sound really cute?  Lucas is a cinnamon roll and he deserves a lot of love.  Also, Peach just tries to have fun with Daisy without some form of stupidity happening.  Age Regression.  Not really a warning but if you don't like it then don't read it.  Simple as that.





	Different Kind of Therapy

The blonde princess stands there, contemplation on her face. She had her chin resting on the top of her left hand, bracelet of stars given to her by Rosalina. Peach was sporting a light dress, red and adorned with white polka dots. Crimson slippers with pom pom’s on each tip. A pink umbrella with her signature crown icon to protect from harsh sunbeams.

She’s waiting outside for her best friend Daisy, who had gone in their local Cosmobucks for a couple of refreshers and new tumblers for their collection and needs. For the past few weeks, Peach has seen Pokemon Trainer enter and leave the Smash Grocery Store with several hefty items all covered inside brown paper bags.

Now it wasn’t the big bags that got her attention, hell she got her supplies from the Mushroom Kingdom ordered and sent to her by hovercrafts. She didn’t think the Smash Company even had their own grocery store, let alone restaurants and other amazing little stores.

“Alrighty Peach, I got you your Grande Pomegranate Lemonade!” Daisy chimes coming out of the shop. She passes the drink to her friend, taking it kindly. Peach’s taste buds dance in pleasure.

Daisy, wearing a frill orange skirt and honeybee eccentric tank top, began to sip her venti drink with gusto. Both give out a much needed sigh from their drinks, savoring the flavors. “What did you want to talk about Peach?” She asks, sitting down and using her foot to push a seat out for her.

Right, back to Pokemon Trainer’s behavior. “I’ve been meaning to get in-tell Daisy. It’s about Red.” She says, taking a look at one of the tumblers. Daisy nodded, continuing to down her drink. Neither princess let food or drinks go to waste, but Daisy finishes everything lickety split without worry.

“I’ve seen him go over to the grocery store over there buying a lot more things than usual.” Daisy stuffs her multiple tumblers in her tote bag, courteously given by Villager #5. Her friend merely uses one of the paper bags with the store logo.

“I don’t snoop into other people’s business but he had an item fall out of one of his bags one day.” 

Daisy takes out a bag of brown sugar adding it to her drink. “They looked heavy so I thought about lending a hand and- Daisy what the ever loving fuck are you doing?” 

“What? Anytime is a good time for me to mix Whiskey into my stuff. HAPPY HOUR BABY!” Peach held her head with her hands unsure where Daisy ever got such a habit to drink alcohol at any time of day.

“I was in the middle of sending my Toads back to the kingdom for progression on the hospitals for Toad Town and our kingdom. Charizard and Ivysaur were there to carry big items. One of Charizards claws shred the paper and I made out the wor-”  
She was interrupted by a gloved finger, glance going back to the woman of flowers chugging her Whiskey. Daisy didn’t give herself a chance to breathe, making Peach uncomfortable. Her friend must be an expert in swimming. Then again they did participate in the olympics. 

The bottle wasn’t tall to begin with, but it had a wide volume at the center. 

Peach began to tap her fingers on the glass tableware, unsure if Daisy was about to drown. She smashes hit down to the table, cracking it and sending hair fractures all around. Peach threw her hands back, afraid of getting cut.

“I think Red is beginning to get-” Daisy belches out the long awaited pressure from her bowels. Pinky brought her hand out, disgusted, surprised and embarrassed all in one emotion. Maybe seeing as she wasn’t involved in the series as much as herself, she took hobbies while they were away. 

“WHOO! I got more if you want!” She proceeds to dig through her tote. Peach shakes her head, audibly shouting her decision not to drink in the day time. 

Much to her surprise, Daisy also bought several breakfast sandwiches without her knowledge. Does she not want to keep her petite figure as a princess? Is there a problem back in her kingdom or does she just do as she pleases without consequences?

Daisy snarfs the sandwiches, attacking them like they were going to be her last meal. Peach’s eye twitches, unsure if she found the right person to talk to about what she’s trying to find out. She growls and scarfs, munches and gnaws at her Prey. 

She drinks the remaining Lemonade drink of her own, letting out giant sighs that were on the verge of burpings. Peach lets out her own irritated sigh, glad her friend didn’t hear it through her munching. 

Peach opens her mouth, about to unleash her juicy info of-

*BEEEEEEELCH* She puts her head back in disgust once more, seeing Snake walking along drinking a 2 liter Coke. Her conversation was going to just fly out and hit the window. She thinks it’s best to leave but she didn’t want to leave Daisy drunk. If she even got drunk.

“Daisy, you sure have a nice belch range.” Snake compliments her. Daisy smirks, crunching and letting the crumbs fall and stain her clothing. Her gulp is loud and audible. “You should see me when I have a lot!” She takes a fist in the air. They snicker. 

“I saw Red carrying baby products, Daisy.” Snake continued to chugg his drink, his other arm looking for something else. The flower princess tilts her head, sure as bad traffic that she didn’t hear what she remotely said. Peach was about to reiterate, until a tall bottle of scotch was swiftly smacked onto the table. More hair cracks, another finger in her face.

He kept drinking the coke until it was all gone. Peach was becoming a little aggravated, even scared by the table about to break. 

“I think I know what you’re talking about.” Snake lets out his next belch out into the summer air, allowing the carbon dioxide and the mess of other stuff to fly. Most will fly and become absorbed into trees as the rest kills flowers.

“Y-You do?” Peach said, defeated that her knowledge wasn’t known exclusively to her. Daisy, now finished with her meal(s), wipes away at her mouth and skirt of crumbs, now eager to see what the Pokemon Trainer is even doing. Peach’s interest on the matter is reignited, to think even Snake caught on to this. 

“Yeah. I got boxes lined all over the place for me to hide in. Is it really a surprise to you?” He questions. Peach takes a deep breath.

“I’m sure you’d love to stay going into each one of them, and if you continue to insult my intelligence even a STEP further, you’ll end up in a coffin and never come out.” Maybe she could use a martini herself. She massages her temples, feeling a migraine come on. Ideas come and go and she was regretting this one.

“Still, why does he even need all of that? Diapers, bottles, formula, baby books. Isn’t that illegal in some places to have a child at such a young age?” She questions, sipping her drink.

Snake nods, watching Daisy go through her tote, “Almost everywhere. I even went to Master Hand about it. No records on the boy indicate a baby’s bunking with him.” He takes out a file and hits it onto the table, breaking the glass completely. Daisy is shocked, her last drink now on the floor scattered with ice and glass.

Peach has some glass on her thighs, careful to get up so one doesn’t pierce her skin. “I try to not be a tyrant outside of being a princess. Especially towards Bowser… And K. Rool for that matter.” She uses a special brush she snapped out of the air. She was magical as always.

The auburn girl picked up the file, which didn’t receive any form of glass or ice, much to her bravery. She shuffles through the papers, butterflies flying over them. Luigi comes out from the store, already on duty to sweep off the mess on the rocks.

“Mmmmhm. Mmmmhm. Mmmhm. I agree with Rambo over here, nothing on file!” Daisy says, tossing it into the air all willy nilly. Peach, on the verge of having a panic attack from seeing papers flying and not going to its respective folder, almost stood up fast completely forgetting about the remaining glass on her lap.

Snake merely held out a hand in the air, retrieving all the paperwork. “Still a good thing the bottle I placed there was just Apple Juice and not the real deal.” He closes it like a clam claiming its prey.

“He doesn’t have any baby Pokemon we should know about? Aside from Pichu but I doubt they’d need baby products like these. Do you think he’s babysitting a baby from his world?” She’s positive all the glass is off her now. Luigi thanks the princesses for visiting, confident that all the glass is removed.

“See you tonight my lucky charm~!” Daisy coos to him, making him a big blushing mess. 

“I have some spy equipment if you would like to take a peek at anything unusual, Princess.” He says, stuffing the file back into his pants. Peach scratches at her cheek, a little interested in the offer. She needed to take her duties seriously on the matter, royalty first and shenanigans second. 

He whistled to an attendant that followed him. A walking soldier always comes prepared. 

Out of the blue, Shy Guys of various colors come shuffling towards them, bags and bags with Snake’s logo on all of them. Bowser would need to beat the crap out of Snake for borrowing his men.

“What I’m bringing with us are the basics: camouflage, tasers, night vision goggles, lock picker and voice modulators. Some harpoon guns, nunchucks-” He was interrupted by the Yellow Shy Guy dropping some bags and onto the ground with his face. Peach and Snake help the little guy up.

“Easy there buddy. Don’t go throwing your back out for the small stuff. Thank you all!” He throws some cash from his pocket in the air to all of them. They cheer and hug his legs, dispersing the money evenly to each other. 

At least in Peach’s eyes they did. “Snake, I doubt we need guns and nunchucks if we want to do this.” She continued, grabbing herself a pair of night vision goggles. Not wanting to be left out, Daisy reveals she has some stealth weapons hidden under her socks. Pressing on them formed large round spheres.

“I always leave home with smoke balls. Awkward situations, get caught taking food from the fridge, almost anything.” She throws one out by the trees. Giant smog comes out, making the Duck and Kazooie fall down in agony from the stench.

Red continues his trek back to his room, the clock now striking 7:30 PM. He’s wearing a black T with a trainer named Hilbert on it, sweatpants embroidered with the softest linen. White with Scraggy and Scratfy’s adorned in a small fashion on the right and left legs.

He puts in the special key code in and enters his room, greeting Ivysaur and Squirtle in the shared dorm.  
The door closes with a clink. Some sounds of suction cups began to give way. Peach and Snake prounce their way towards the door, in obvious cactus suits. Peach’s had a little more arms to hers, making it look like she was a hybrid of spiders and plants. 

Link thought it looked kickass as she bounced through the corridor.

“You got your stethoscope ready Peach?” Snake asks, on the verge of getting his lock picking device. In his mind that’s directly the plan. He squishes his arm around in his tight green suit, only to find it was unbearably difficult to move from within. 

“YAHOOOOO!” Daisy screams coming down the ceiling with a harsh and loud thud. Peach manages to stay up, Snake tumbled down flat on his face, unable to use arms or legs to get up. 

“Daisy for the love of god, you can’t be quiet?!” Peach scolded. The aftershocks went through the princess’ bones fast, making them weak and shaky. Her legs couldn’t stand, she fell to the floor like she was making a snow angel... on her stomach. Snake attempted to use his knees and elbows to tear apart the fabric.

It proved futile, considering it was made of some type of elastic. 

“SKREEEEEEEEE!” A horrifying screech came from the hallway. The staircase actually, the one that leads to the 4th floor of the establishment. Reds room was close to the dining area and Vitamin department. Food and essentials was something everybody needed and Red made sure to take full advantage.

The 2 large doors opened violently, Ridley moving like a snake. He stormed through, almost making other smashers drop items and precious heirlooms. 

‘Fuck.’ Peach cursed to herself.

The creature came at them and Peach knew one of them was about to become his dinner. Or so they thought. Ridley dropped his 250 lb self, floor shaking and dust coming off of the fake plants and portraits on the walls.

He directed his attention to Peach, teeth snarling in her face. The odor was unbearable. She covered her nose once more. As soon as Ridley and his ferocious attitude appeared, it dissipated and he began to whimper something inaudible. 

It’s mouth unsealed, revealing the teeth all black and filled with crud. ‘He’s demanding one of us clean them?’ 

Peach shook her head, apologizing to the poor reptilian. It went back shut, acknowledging the first Princess’ decision. His harsh golden eyes glared towards its next victims, targeting Daisy next. He moves his arms swiftly, sitting in front of Daisy, unsure if she’d be willing to lend a hand.  
She found it amusing, but neither was she an expert in Dentistry. That didn’t stop her from trying. “Hey buddy, I really can’t help you with that, BUT! BUT! I have something that can ease the pain!” In her Orange Star fanny pack, she takes out a large bottle of Vodka. Ridley held out an arm against it, but realized what it was.

“RAAAAAAAARGH HARGHHHH (I think I need a different kind of anesthesia. Why do you even have that?)” He contemplates. 

Daisy instead points to the ultimate ultimatum, the thing struggling to break himself free as he hops and thrashes inside his own trap. Ridley’s long arms reach and capture his prey, dragging him on the carpeted floor.

“Be gentle Snake! Use non burning mouthwash!” Peach shouts, Daisy cheering for Snake to do a new job. His head inexplicably turned into the back of the costume, unable to see what awaits him or sound his opposition. He flies, carrying the flailing Snake without much trouble. He bangs him a few times, even making the cloth shred in the process.

Peach unzips herself, now in her regular princess clothing. Daisy was in the same boat, dusting herself off. “Daisy, after this I want to ask you if you’re alright with carrying all this alcohol with you.” She sees her friend hasn’t become a victim of it, rather just made her a little more… rash.

“You’re just jealous cause I have a gold mine of it!” She says, showing various stickers of her favorite Wineries. Peach is sure to make a mental note of her friends health, before going to the pin-pad on the door. She doesn’t recall the code Red put in-

Daisy lightly moved her to the side, swiping her own master-card, dialing in the numbers 191420. It dinged open, much to Peach’s horror. “Master Hand gave all the royalty smashers cards to outpin the regular ones in case there’s danger.” 

Another mental note to change her own number. Like her elegance and courtesy she knocked on the door 3 times. “Red? Sweetheart? It’s Peach, I just want to talk.” Almost hastily she opens the door. Daisy was about to barge in and find whatever baby Red was raising, Peach stopping her.

Reds room was merely decorated with all the usual dressers, no underwear or the sort draped out form the inside, some wire lights adorned over the ceiling. Gardevoir and her Gallade knight, both Mega Evolved on a comforter, pillows composed of Pikachu and Dedenne. A large trash can on the side of the bed, a drawer near the giant window, bean bag chairs in Great and Ultra balls. A lamp in the shape of a Dusclops. Plasma on the other side of the bed.

The two walked in, and lo and behold he was in bed along with Lucas. Who was in a Togepi onesie, the red and blue triangles adorned all over. His feet popped out, and he was… drinking milk from a bottle.

Lucas lied down on his back on Red’s front, comfortable with a Lavender blanket covered in Dragos driving a car just for them. Red had a book in front of them, titled ‘The Ugly Ducklett.’ and he was in the middle of it until the princesses interrupted. They tilted their heads in unison, little ums coming out of their mouths.

He gestures for them to come in, and close the doors. Lucas didn’t look as shocked, seeing them come into the room. Red rubbed his stomach and kissed his mess of hair, letting him know he’d tell them.

They took 2 rolling chairs from the desk to sit near him, hearts racing at seeing Lucas in such a thing.

“Now I know what you’re thinking, I’m probably forcing him to do this for my own pleasures! But it’s actually a lot more different than you think.” He continued, letting Lucas shoot out some PK Freezes into the air, as he loved seeing the colors his powers made.

“Lucas came to me saying he didn’t feel like himself. Like he just had something wrong with him. I’m not a psychologist but I wanted to ask him what he was feeling. He told me he misses his parents. We all know about his past and he said misses… being a baby.

“It’s hard to explain. We went to Master Hand and asked him what we could do. But of all the people he referred us to on such a case was none other than-”

“Crazy Hand!” Lucas shouts, earning hearty laughter from the trio. He blushes a little, stuffing his face from embarrassment into his blanket. Mushroom and Sarasaland Princesses were shocked too. To think Crazy Hand had a degree in Psychology was beyond them. There’s a lot the smashers have no clue about both hands but they didn’t press them at all.

“He told us it’s a condition called Age Regression. It’s a condition where their mind goes to a younger age than they are now. Crazy said with all the trauma Lucas took on when he was younger must have caused him to revert back to an age of infancy. He explained maybe in Lucas’ mind, he wants to go back to the time when things didn’t… you know go bad.”

Lucas nodded his head, using his psychic powers to obtain some toys. One of his favorites was the objects and their shapes. 

“Lucas even told me doing this with me is very helpful. He doesn’t cry as often whenever he’s homesick, or have trouble eating. It makes him feel like a new person.” Lucas sat up.

“Yeah! Crazy said it was therapeutic in a sense and I agree with him. I only trusted Red because… Well I love him.” Red blushed, turning his face to the ceiling. It was evident all in all so no use in hiding it. Peach and Daisy nodded, relaxing into the chairs, a tea-set now next to Peach’s person.

She handed one over to Daisy, who in turn took out giant chocolate chip cookies from her pack.  
She tossed one to the boys as well. “He makes me feel like I’m at home.” Lucas gives Red a hug over the shoulders, nuzzling his cheeks against Reds. Gladly, Red returned his love with back rubs and hair scratches.

“Besides, I’ve raised Pokemon from eggs so I know how to ‘Play it through’ in a sense. If Lucas feels like he’s healing when we’re like this, then he can do this with me anytime.” Lucas lied back into Red’s back, grabbing hold of a crescent moon shape, attempting to place it through the square shaped hole.

Peach nibbled on her cookie, however crumbs flying at her from Daisy’s side. She’s a ravenous eater everyone concluded.

“We made this private because- well you know the adult men out there who may or may not be mature as you two are. I don’t want him getting anymore hurt y’know?” He ruffled Lucas’ hair, earning a light giggle from his boyfriend.

Peach drank all of her chamomile tea in one sitting, cookie now in a fourth.

“You’re a brave person to do this for Lucas, Red. Tell you what. We’ll keep this a secret and we can be extra… how do I put it, ‘mothers’ for you Lucas. Red can give it his all but you always need a feminie touch sometimes too~.” She exclaims, a heart forming from her head. Daisy nodded her head vigorously.

Lucas felt his face become hot, but out of excitement and happiness. He shuffled off the Queen sized bed, giving a hug to Peach. She in turn gave her own motherly kiss to the boy. Daisy took him into her arms lifting him up like he was an airplane. They snickered. 

She placed him back into Red’s lap, continuing to gobble up more sweets from her fanny pack. “If I ever do, I’ll come to either of you!” He smiled, like the fucking sunshine was inside the mansion. Their hearts skipped beats at his adorable antics.

Lucas picked up his bottle and cookie, now lying back onto Red again. He picks up the blanket and drapes it over them, going back to the story. “Thank you for listening!” Red said, Lucas giving a thumbs up to them. Peach and Daisy sent flying kisses towards him, knowing full well that Lucas is getting help and that they can be of assistance at any moment. 

They were leaving the room, “Daisy how would you like to- what the utter hell are you doing?!” Peach gasps, seeing Daisy type away on her phone. 

“NEWSFLASH: I CAN EAT AS MUCH SWEETS AS POSSIBLE WITHOUT GAINING WEIGHT, PEACH INFLATES THE SECOND SHE EATS A SCONE, HA HA!” She shouts, making a head start on a run.

Peach makes claw like gestures in the air, making a beeline towards the direction Daisy went. One of these days, Peach thinks, one of these days.


End file.
